we've wasted our lives - 2
by Cynthia03
Summary: Killian comforting Regina.


**Just some Killian comforting Regina :)**

Hook sat at the doorstep of Emma's, of _their_ house, a book borrowed from Belle perched on his lap. The telltale signs of someone walking was apparent but it neither were the slightly crouching ones of Henry, or quick paced and determined ones of Emma. They were hard, and commanding, and clinking – the latest characteristic making it quite clear which guest he was about to (slightly unwillingly) entertain.

"Did Emma already kick you out?" She smirked, pouting her perfectly painted red lips and raising a teasing eyebrow.

"Why, your majesty, I'm sure you would offer me your most humble accommodations so should that be the case. I wager that I'd make a better roommate then your wicked sister," he answered, not taking his eyes off of his book. After finishing the page, and surprised at the fact that the woman waited patiently for him to do so, he looked up.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to pick up Henry for the night," she informed him, "I'm sure Emma told you."

"Aye. The lad and Emma have gone to get ice-cream," he said, a silence descending them both as Regina nodded. She could tell the wheels in the pirate's head were turning as he was staring at the empty space just beside her but she didn't know how to ask him about it without it seeming as if she cared.

(She didn't care, of course not. Zilch.)

She was relieved when he surprisingly confessed himself, "I thought they'd want some time alone. Not sure Henry would appreciate me tagging along everywhere with the both of them; give them some mother-son bonding time."

Regina pursued her lips and sighed in annoyance at herself for what she was about to say, "Henry does like you, you know? He talks about how _cool_ you are – in my defense, what about would a pirate with a hook for a hand, a ship, an abundance of eyeliner and leather, and a penchant for danger, not make him seem cool to a thirteen year old?"

Killian laughed, surprised in seeing the corners of Regina's lips curve slightly as well.

"In _my_ defense, when his mother is the strict and orderly mayor of the city, he would find a pirate more entertaining."

"Well, you've got competition now. The Evil Queen has a penchant for dramatic flair and…danger." She tried to pass it off as teasingly, but Killian caught the slight tremor in her tone. Being afraid of your own capacity of evil is not foreign to him.

"She's not going to stick around much longer."

"Really? Cause Snow is currently under a sleeping curse while Charming sits beside her in bed and they exchange notes like long distance lovers. Emma has a death penalty on her head, Zelena is finding her sisterly love with her, and Gold…who the fuck knows what Gold is up to!" She sassed, not quite meaning to put this much heat in her words but it's Killian, he can handle it.

"Seems like you're in need of a drink, love." He procured the flask from his jacket and offered it to her, Regina just shaking her head in refusal.

Killian sighed, "Look, I know you think this is all your fault–"

"I think? It _is_." She clenched her fingers in a fist to stress her words, "Only if I'd been stronger then and hadn't made this absolutely stupid decision –"

"You were mourning, Regina!" The use of her actual name cuts her short, "We all make mistakes. If I'd lost Emma…I would have done much _much_ worse."

"You wouldn't," Regina muttered, making him snap his head to hers, "You've changed quite a bit from the revengeful pirate."

"Well, you've changed quite a bit more from the revengeful evil queen." He muttered back, slightly uncomfortable with the line this conversation was crossing. He can manage indifference and sassiness with Regina; actual heartfelt supportive emotionshe couldn't. The way her face was grimaced slightly meant she felt the same way as well.

"Apparently not. The situation currently withstanding." She made a dramatic gesture with her arms. She sighed, long and slow, "I should just end this. Once and for all. Save everyone."

Killian quirked an eyebrow up, "You don't mean –"

"Yeah," she nodded, "It's the only way out of this. If I'm dead –"

"Regina –"

"— She dies too. Problem solved. Everyone would be safe and happy. I'm sure Emma will be able to fight off the dark hooded figure, having all the Charmings hope and fighting for the good blood inside her. If not, then Henry will still have the Nolans and I guess, you."

"I didn't think you would back down from a fight this easily, love." It wasn't the actual claim he made, but with the teasing glint that he said it with which set her off.

" _I'm not!_ At this point it's just foolish to think anything else can work! I'm just not strong enough. It turns out the strength in me comes from the Evil Queen, not Regina."

"You're the same bloody person!" He rubbed his hand on his forehead, ignoring the way she was staring daggers at him.

Keeping his gaze steady with hers he started, "Listen, Regina. I hate to be the one to offer any optimism and comfort, and especially you of all people –"

"Oh god plea-"

"- stop interrupting me, please." He raised his eyebrows in question, waiting for her nod of whether or not he could continue without being interrupted again.

He took her crossing her arms and tilting her head slightly to look at him as his answer.

"I was friends with Cora. We talked sometimes; I told her about Milah, she told me about you." He searched her face for any discomfort but except of her clenched jaw found nothing.

So he continued, "I don't remember my mother; she died when I was just a boy. But I do know that mothers are not supposed to be how Cora was to you."

Regina's hands dropped to her sides with a jerk, and she carefully masked her quite emotional reaction by clasping her hands together in front of her and nodding at him to continue.

"The way she talked about you…I don't think she viewed you as anything but a passage – a way for her to gain everything that she never could, out of pity revenge or insatiable sate, whatever, I don't know. The way she treated you as a young child, and then killing your first love – yes she told me all about that - and then shipping you off to get married to a King against your wishes…that's not what a mother does."

He clenched his jaw as he noticed the way Regina's lower lip was wobbling lightly and she was blinking rapidly. This reaction was not something he would expect out of from the fiery woman, but wounds made during childhood and from the ones we love do hurt the most. He understands that all too well.

"All I'm trying to say is that – if you can survive Cora, can survive being separated from Henry, can survive Robin's passing – surviving and winning from your own evil counterpart is _nothing_."

Regina tilted her head and let out a shaky breath, pushing her stubborn tendrils behind her ear a couple of times, and Killian let her just _be_ – understanding that she needed time to compose herself.

Finally, she let out a long and loud exhale and moved to sit beside him, startling him slightly as this was not what he was expecting.

"Can I still have the rum?" She asked, her voice just slightly shaking.

"Of course, love." He grabbed his flask and handed it to her, watching in surprise (and slight pride) as she downed down whatever rum (almost half of the flask) was left and after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, handed him the flask back.

He didn't know if it was him or Regina who were more relieved when the Bug came to a park in front of the house and Emma and Henry get out, giggling at each other with ice-creams in their hands.

After handing Regina her ice-cream, Henry quickly ran inside, mumbling about grabbing his bag, and Emma gives them both a weird look as she'd _never_ seen them sit so closely (and peacefully) before. Neither of them looked pissed off and Regina actually looked upset so she asked, "You okay?"

Regina nodded, offering a convincing smile.

"I got you a rum and raisins," Emma informed Hook, smiling at him softly as she handed him his cone. She turned towards Regina, "I suggested maple walnut but Henry said you preferred pralines and cream."

"I actually prefer no ice-cream at all, but seems like I finally understand what people mean by 'eating your feelings out'" Regina quipped, taking a lick out of it, "But does it have to be this ill-civilized? Sticking your tongue out to lick it? What happened to standard bowls and spoons?"

"I agree," Killian smirked, before darting his tongue out to taste this new flavor which Emma promises he'd like. Just having rum be in the name was enough for him to give it a try. He smiled at her in approval as the sweetness hit his tongue, Emma quirking an _I told you so_ eyebrow at him.

"You're a pirate, you were probably used to eating on leaf plates using your hands and well, hook. _I_ was royalty." Regina teased him, a hint of her usual self coming back again.

He took the bait all too easily and this time when he retorted back, he was delighted with Emma's laugh echoing loudly, Henry's own chuckle being heard from behind, and Regina turning the other way to hide her own sly smile.

(A good hour later when Henry and Regina were finally leaving, all of them lost in conversation at the front porch with ice-creams in their hands, and Henry had hugged Emma goodbye, and thrown Killian a smile and a wave, it was a nice surprise to him when Regina smiled at them both and teased them for having the house all to themselves.)

(If someone had ever told him he would one day actually _like_ the Evil Queen and be friendly with her, he would've killed them and worn their ring on his finger.)

~~xx~~


End file.
